


Steady

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief References to Alcohol Abuse, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vague References to Past Abuse, mutual comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a panic attack, and Bruce can't help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

It was a clip on TV, footage of Iron Man swooping toward the chasm in the sky.

Tony ran out of the room and fell, hunched over, palms rough against the floor. He panted, closed his eyes. Ordered himself to calm.

He realized that Bruce hadn’t followed him.

Tony tried to even his breathing. He imagined Bruce stroking his back. A gentle hand, possessive, on the back of his neck. 

Long minutes later, he opened his eyes. He stood up, slow, and walked back into the other room. 

Bruce was sitting on the floor, meditating, making sure his protective instincts didn’t turn into something sharper, larger.

“Sorry. I’m okay now,” Tony said. He leaned against the wall in his best impression of casual.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t any help,” Bruce said. His voice was almost matter-of-fact, regretful but not mournful. 

“I get it,” Tony said quickly. He walked over to Bruce, soft steps, and slowly lay down next to where he was seated, resting his head on Bruce’s thigh. “Can you still meditate like this?”

“No. But I’m okay now too,” Bruce said quietly. He sifted his fingers through Tony’s hair, fingertips tracing curved lines, softly, too softly, as if he thought Tony were fragile.

After a long time, Tony said, “What you said before.” His voice cracked a little.

“When?”

“When you moved in? That you needed to be some place good for your calm. I know I haven’t been… that.” Tony knew enough now about Bruce’s past to know that he was practically a checklist of things that Bruce shouldn’t have to deal with: rowdy drunkenness, confrontational tendencies, panic attacks that reminded Bruce of all the times he couldn’t protect the people he loved.

Bruce sighed. He moved his hand down to Tony’s shoulder, squeezing it. “I promise, Tony. You’ve been exactly what I need.”

“Yeah. I doubt that.” Tony wished he could say otherwise.

“Okay. I guess I’ll just have to stick around long enough that you figure it out.” Bruce’s hands moved lightly up and down Tony’s arm.

Doubts aside, there was no way Tony wasn’t going to jump on that. “I guess you will,” Tony said, and it sounded a bit like a demand, but Bruce didn’t seem to mind.

After another minute, Tony said, “Bruce?”

“Yeah?”

“You know, I don’t feel… unsafe around you. I never would.” Bruce was stroking Tony’s hair again, letting a light touch linger along Tony’s ear.

“I know,” Bruce said, like he never suspected otherwise. 

Tony closed his eyes again and focused on the warmth of Bruce’s fingers, at the sound of his slow, steady breaths. Calm, like a contagion, seeping into Tony, a muddy border of forgetting and peace. 

“You helped me in the other room. By the way. Just so you know,” Tony mumbled, eyes still closed.

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Tony’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled up at Bruce. He leaned up to meet Bruce in a kiss.

Bruce touched his face softly then, a thumb tracing his lower lip. “Then I guess you’re going to be okay.”

“Yeah. We will.”


End file.
